Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by Miss Dorks
Summary: Ever been told to do everything? Do you get tortured by your stepmom and stepsisters? Well, that's pretty much how my life is. Now Connect 3 are coming to my school, which make things worse! Fan girls are chasing me down when I don't even like them. Help!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**A/N:** Um, hey guys. This is my first story, and I'd like you to tell me if you like this story or not. Any strict criticism is welcomed. I want to be a better writer.

Everybody tells me that I don't know what I'm doing, the life that I'm pursuing, the odds that I'll be losing. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling, that I shouldn't believe in, the dreams that I'm dreaming. It's like one in a million, a one in a billion, a one in a zillion. I hear it everyday; I hear it all the time. Tell me something I don't know. I'm tired of hearing the things that their always saying. How many inches are in a mile, what does it take to make you smile, or get you to stop treating me like a child? When are you going to be satisfy, are you ever going to stop ruining my life?

Sometimes I really think that I should be in another place, in another family. Wait, I don't even consider my family a family at all. "Hey Brat!" shrieked a piercingly pitchy voice from a yard distance. She was sitting in her dressing room, her legs crossed, showing how tan her skin was, but she's a white person. She only had a pink furry robe on; probably skinned from a furry chinchilla and dyed the fur pink. She was the type of person who'd do such a thing to an innocent animal. Her expression seemed annoyed and irritated, as always. The way her lips were a bit puffed out, she looked like she was kissing the air particles.

I immediately felt my hair behind my neck standing on its ends. She glared at me blankly. Her cyan eyes were always intimidating to anyone who looked straight in them. That was my cue to walk up to her, and I did. She was tapping her foot in mid air, like the same with tapping it on the ground. Her hot pink flip flops made some annoying sounds as it hit against her heel. "Where's my latte?! You know I always want my latte when I'm done doing…something! Something important!" she grumbled, frustrated, flipping her wavy blonde hair back. Her hair appeared to be unreal by how shiny it was. "Latte makes me look better, and I'm going to be meeting the Connect 3!"

There were some girly squeals and screams coming from a far distance. Typical fan girls falling for someone they didn't even know or meet; no offense. "Oh, and that hideous brunette hair of yours really needs conditioning. You're going to make me look bad, you know?"

"But-" I stopped, not bothering to reason with her, and ignored the last comment. She'd just raise an eyebrow at me, not caring what I thought and threaten me. "I'll make it right away," I sighed, making her smile, seeing how vulnerable she makes me. "_Why can't I ever stand up to her? She's not even my real mother._" I bit my bottom lip bitterly as I walked away from her, to a nearby kitchen on the set.

"Bonnie, why is that girl always with you?" asked one of the workers, her auburn hair tied into a pony tail with an 'I NY' cap, and a walkie-talkie held in her hand. Nope, she was the Security Guard and she was pretty skinny unlike the other…uh, plump women.

Bonnie scoffed, waving her hand in the air as she smiled a little. "I took her in when her parents died," she answered casually, as if it was no big deal. I grabbed the dark roasted espresso beans that looked oily and started grinding them in this hand held coffee bean grinder. It made me mad when she said it so lightly. That's still a sensitive subject, and it's personal. "Plus, I needed some extra help around the house, so it's no big deal," she continued, she looked over at me, saying this in a kind, friendly tone. "Scarlet, honey, are you done making my latte?"

The lady grinned. "Wow, you must be one kind mother," she complimented. "I could never pull off any of that if I were you. I mean, you're uh…quite famous," not really, "and you have two other daughters that you have to take care of. Oh, not to mention cleaning the whole house, doing laundry, cooking, and all that crap."

"Oh! I'm flattered!" exclaimed Bonnie, her cheeks a bit flushed just to prove it. She must have thought of something embarrassing to make her cheeks red. Have I mentioned she's a real good actor in front of people? She'd never talk to the Security Guard if she hasn't saved her from a total maniac.

"_It's exactly the opposite in my opinion_," I thought as I answered, 'I'm working on it.' When they were all grind up, I placed them in the Moka Pot filler basket. Turning it on, I placed a cup under the pot, waiting for the coffee to come out and have that crema at the top of its surface. After heating the milk, the coffee came out at the same time. Bonnie liked the top to be milky and sweet, so I began frothing the milk after I poured the cup of coffee and milk in another cup at the same time.

Once I was done, I cautiously walked towards Bonnie with her latte. Looking at both directions once in a while, I took a couple more steps. Then I saw _those _two. My amethyst eyes widen in horror as I tried to get away from them. They saw my fear, and quickly rushed over to my side, knocking me over, causing me to lose my balance and the cup of latte slipped from my hand. It sloshed all over the floor as the glass cup smashed to the ground, leaving broken pieces on the ground.

"Aw, looks like the _Ferret_ messed up, again!" pouted the two blondes who were by my side. They were smiling inside out through their façade. As you can probably see, these are the two 'angels' of Bonnie. Like mother, like daughter. Their names actually match their personality. The one that have bangs across their forehead, but still thinks that she's a million bucks is Jessica. The other one has braces in hot pink, but thinks she's better than everyone else is Tallia. Both of them had overly placed make-up on, which pretty made them look like a tramp.

I gulped, turning around to see a very unhappy and upset Bonnie. She looked at the poor tan bubbly splashes on the ground, and then glowered up at me. "_Oh crap, she's very angry_." I pursed my lip as I stared at the ground, waiting for her to yell and rant at me. But, I heard the opposite.

"Did you hurt yourself sweetie?" she said in a sickening sweet voice. My head shot up in astonishment as my eyes widen. Bonnie tilted her head and looked at my slightly red splotch on the back of my hand. "Aw, poor thing, you burned yourself. Go put some healing cream on quick. They're probably somewhere in the drawer over their by the kitchen."

I simply nodded my head as I walked over to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers. Then I found it hiding in the very back of the drawer. When I opened it, I found nothing, not even a dab of healing cream inside of it. There were sounds of snickering behind my back. Looking down, I placed the lid back on. I was used to these kinds of tricks and torturing. They would laugh at my misery.

"You're really caring, you know?" remarked the Security Guard, admiring Bonnie. In response, Bonnie giggled. Then the thought registered in my mind. She was just acting like that in front her. She was always like that. Why did I even fall for her fake kindness? I mentally yelled at myself for being careless. "Let's get someone to clean up this mess."

Hearing that, I quickly turned around. "Um, no, it's fine. I'll clean it up." I searched for Bonnie's expression, and saw her nod. It was a good thing that I said I'll clean it up, who knows what she's going to do if I didn't. The last thing I heard from the S.G. was 'you really know how to teach them to do the responsible thing.'

The white limo pulled up into a huge driveway, leading to the big mansion house. I followed up along, riding my skateboard inside, just in time before the gate closed. Three females exited the long stretched limo, talking on their phone. "Yes, oh my gosh! I know, I'm so excited!" Tallia giggled. "I know he is so freaking hot! Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Jessica scoffed, flipping her hair, slightly losing her balance while she did that.

I laughed a bit, thinking that she was an uncoordinated person. When Jessica saw me smiling at her embarrassment, she glared at me, making me quickly shut up. Then she grinned at me, her eyes roaming off into another direction as she made her way inside the house.

Bonnie was usually the first to enter the house, but she stopped, kicking her heel against the ground. I halted my skateboard, stopped in front of her, now knowing why Jessica smiled. Blinking blankly at her, she gave me those daggered eyes that sent chills down my spine. "You have laundry to do!" she snapped before she walked into the house, the door slamming behind her.

"I knew she would've given me something to do," I muttered under my breath as I skated towards the back, where my room was, totally disconnected from the mansion. I took out my key and unlocked it, walking in. There on my bed was a huge basket of clothes. My eyes widen at the sight. "How many times do you guys change in a day?!"

As you can see, my life isn't that great. It's actually a real hell hole living my life with a person who just loves torturing me, and two of her daughters that like making her life miserable. Wait, they're pretty much the same. Like mother, like daughter. Déjà vu. Oh, yeah, my name is Scarlet, Scarlet Shines. I'm half Japanese, half Canadian, and part Cantonese, which is really Asian, like Japanese. I have amethyst eyes for some unknown reason. I have dark brunette hair that is layered with side bangs. I don't really look Asian, but I somewhat do too. Uh, it's something complicated to explain.

My parents died at the age of eleven, which was only three years ago. The only reason I'm stuck with Cruella is because my parents were a bit close to her, since my dad was a famous jewelry maker. He's made jewelry for famous celebrities too. My mom is-well, she was just a housewife, taking care of me. The topic about my parent's death is sensitive, and I usually don't like talking about it, or anybody talking about it. When they passed away, people kept saying 'sorry'. What's the use? They're already gone, and they're never coming back. I don't need anyone pitying me because it makes me feel stupid. Plus, I doubt they even care about it. It's not like their parents died or anything.

When they say "I know, I understand how you feel" those are just little lies that they say. They don't know how I feel, unless they had the past experience, or unless they lost someone related that they cared about.

They died in a car accident, while I was with them. I was lucky to have survived, but sometimes I don't feel that way. There was a drunk driver who passed a red light, turning, while my dad was going straight. That day it was gloomy, pelting with rain as thundered roared in the air. I was practically screaming, and then it was a blackout. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My head was in a bandage, I got scratches all over my body, and I was sore from head to toe. They hesitantly told me the news that I was the only one who made it. Horrified, I started crying, and that was the last time I ever cried. I never liked showing my weak side.

Sighing numbly, I turned on the television, convincing myself to get started on the pile. "This is Shirley Lo. I'm here at Royal Oak High, and there's nothing here but buzz, buzz, and buzz!" she began, smiling to the camera as she held her microphone in front of her. "What's the buzz about? Well, looks like a group of hot gods are going to be attending R.O.H. And who might those fellow heartthrobs be? Well, they're no other than the Connect 3 band." She squealed. "And they're all brothers! They just came back from their Burning Up Tour, and they're ready to become one of you guys. There's a twist to this though. A singing contest is going to be held, and the winner gets a singing contract, along with recording with the Connect 3, and a full scholarship to any singing school. That's quite a lot there. So, if you go to this school, you might be the one to win!"

"Hey, I'm Shane." "I'm Nate." "And I'm Jason!" "And we're Connect 3. We hope we will be seeing you around," they smiled, winking at the camera.

"AHH!!" screamed the two sisters who were currently watching the T.V. news as well. I flinched a little, hearing those loud shrieking coming from yards away. They can really squeal senselessly when it comes to pretty boys that they have never even met. I turned off the T.V. and began folding the clothes in the basket.

"Just…great," I muttered sarcastically, wondering how my everyday life would be with a pack of girls outside, just screaming for those three brothers at the school. I don't get what they see in those guys. All people can think of are their looks. What about their music? I don't like guys like them anyway. They think that they're better than everyone else.

"Hey brat, you forgot to buy my bubble bath soap!" screeched a grouchy Bonnie through the device that was hammered on my wall.

My eyes fluttered open as my heart started racing because of the sudden sound. It scared me a bit as I jumped out from bed, running over to the device, pressing the second button. "Sorry Bonnie, I'll buy it right away today," I responded nervously.

"Yeah, you better," she snapped back. "I've got some visitors coming today." There was a soft squeal. "The Connect 3 band is coming!" I raised an eyebrow; she was wasting my time when I could be dressing up and going to school. "Just get my bubble bath soap!"

I sighed as I fell back on my bed. Then I quickly slipped on a black tank top with a white one over it, tight jeans with red converse, and a navy blue jacket that seemed a bit pale. I swung over my black Jansport backpack, placing my wallet and cell phone inside, grabbed my skateboard and zoomed off. The sky was gloomy and I liked it that way. There was a vibrate that almost made me fall off the skateboard. While riding my skateboard, I took out my cell from my backpack and looked at the text that the two sisters sent me. "Wear your hideous disguise!" both of them wrote, except it was spelled in some different language that you would only understand if you pronounced it out loud.

"Yeah, some disguise that makes me look out of place, and more invisible," I thought as I struggled to take out the glasses that were stuck in my backpack. I heard screaming in my ears as I peddled more forward. Why won't they come out? When I managed to take the box out, I crashed into something really hard that made me slip off of my skateboard and fell backwards, landing on my side. I cursed inside my mind since that really hurt. My head was throbbing from the pain, my side was sore; it felt like a thousand needs were poking at it. The pair of geek glasses landed on my flat stomach, and everyone was staring at me.

"Who the heck just crashed into our limo?" asked a somewhat deep voice that seemed irritated or pissed. Ugh, he sounded like Bonnie, except in a guy version.

I held my side in pain as I mustered all my strength and sat up. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of brown eyes staring at me. My visions were blurry because of the fall. Then I realized who was there in front of me. "Whoa," slipped out from the guy with jet black hair that was messy in an impeccable way. His features were perfect, and his eyes made anyone lost in them. Then his facial expression turned dark. "Hey, idiot, watch where you're going! You just rammed into our expensive limo."

There were gasps and squeals from the girls who were standing off in the side, trying to cram their way near the Connect 3 brothers. "Isn't Shane just hot when he's mad?" giggled girls, sighing dreamily. "Oh, god! I just love him to death!" "I LOVE YOU SHANE GRAY!"

"S-sorry," I stuttered, trying to grab the glasses that slipped off my belly, landing on the ground. Just moving made every inch of my body hurt. Then I saw a hand, holding my glasses.

"Uh, here," he murmured quietly while taking a quick glance in my eyes. I took the glasses from his hand and slightly nodded, painfully getting up from my spot as I collected my skateboard and my backpack.

"Hey! New girl, who do you think you are?! You're supposed to thank Nate for handing that thing back to you!" barked a couple of girls who got pissed off. "Haven't your mom ever taught you anything about manners?!"

I glared down at the floor. I hated when people say something so carelessly, but this is high school. "Hey genius, I'm not new. We've had some of the same classes together," I muttered. Placing my geeky glasses on, made me appear in a different way. I raised an eyebrow at them. All of them looked speechless and surprised. I wouldn't call them stupid for not recognizing me because I really give the impression of being a whole new identity. I didn't even know that it was me, the first time ever when I wore these pair of glasses.

"Oh my gosh! That's the geek!" everyone whispered, which sounded more like murmurs since they said it all at the same time. "She's the freaky smart girl!" others mumbled. Yeah, those are typically things that people call me when I have my spectacles. They keep repeating it over and over again, which gets pretty irritating. I mean, I already know I'm labeled as that, and I don't have a problem with it, so why keep saying it?

"Damn, she looks fine," guys said, whistling in the distance. "Ah, some new fresh meat!" Girls glared at them, which made them shrug.

Then I took them off because they were slightly giving me a headache. I'm farsighted, which meant that I don't need to wear my glasses all the time. It's only used when I'm reading, using the computer, or watching T.V. But, these bifocals are not really my right sizes for my sight because of those two sisters. It's a pretty long story, so let's not get to it.

"_Great, another year of school, living with my horrible step'mother', and probably getting tortured by fan girls…everyday_," I thought glumly. I don't even know why the last part came in my mind, but I just didn't get a good feeling.

Welcome to my life of Scarlet Shines, living in hell.

**-**Click that purple button and tell me what you think! Should I continue, or no? Did you like it or no? Don't worry, more Connect 3 will be coming in very soon, if you think I should still continue this.**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey, it's me…again. I know, you're tired of me, but act like you're happy! Anyway, thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it made me very ecstatic! So euphoric that cannot be expressed in words. I am definitely sorry that I delayed my chapter. So, I made it a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: To generally state; I don't own Camp Rock characters.

It took a while before I could get through the crowd of crazy screaming fan girls. Every couple of steps, I bumped into someone and I winced sore fully. I've never been hit by a car, but this is the first time I've ever rammed into a car. If Connect 3 weren't here, I wouldn't have been hurt; I wouldn't be yelled at pissed obsessive fan girls for doing something wrong as to not say 'thank you', and my former identity wouldn't have been revealed. "_This is one crazy day... Wait, no, I've lived crazier_."

Girls gave me angry stares when I walked passed them. "Look, she's probably trying to get Connect 3's attention," they gossiped right in front of me. Other girls that were probably in her group nodded in agreement. I ignored it. It felt uncomfortable being the center of attention because I was always the girl who was invisible to these people. To them, I blended in with the walls, the lockers, the tables, the chairs, and just pretty much everything. But, I guess, not anymore. "Ew, look at how she dresses. That's not even in style." "She's such an idiot. Doesn't she know how to saw 'thank you'?" "I wish she died when she ran into that limo."

I was glad that I finally reached the inside of the school, away from all those other people. There were about ten minutes until class was in session. Oh, and have I mentioned that this is my freshman year at Royal Oak High? This school is different from any other schools. There's also an eighth grade level here, which we really don't have a name for. It's just plain eighth grade. I'm familiar with all the teachers, and all the teachers know me. When I say 'all', I really mean 'all.' Well, it's really all thanks to my stepsisters, making me run all over campus, going into wrong classrooms, trying to copy down the homework assignments for them.

"Scarlet! Hey, Scarlet!" called a familiar up-beat voice. I took out my text books and saw a curly spiraled brunette haired girl with a mix of blonde thrown in it grinning at me.

I smiled. "Hey Caitlyn," I greeted back. I bit my bottom lip, holding back the wince. Even my smiles hurt now.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed excitedly, hardly able to contain herself from jumping up and down. "I heard you crashed into the Connect 3's limo! That is so cool! Did you see Hot God Shane?! What about the Dreamy Prince Nate?!" She sighed dreamily at his name. "Oh, and the Charming Jason!"

"Wow, news travels fast around here. Yeah…crashing into their limo is such a glee," I mumbled distastefully and sarcastically. I placed my skateboard inside my locker and slammed it shut. I saw Caitlyn flinch a little at the corner of my eye. "Sorry…I guess my day started out badly…"

Caitlyn shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I know how complicated your life is. I mean your plastic stepsisters and your evil wicked stepmother keeps torturing you." She shivered sordidly. "This year is going to be so fun! We're going to get to see the Connect 3 brothers' everyday!"

There were clicking sounds in the hallway. It got louder every time it came closer to our direction. Then it stopped, only to reveal my stepsisters, smacking their gum. They raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?" asked Jessica, looking at herself in the hand held mirror. "That hit must've been really painful."

"What?" I let that slip out from my mouth. Slightly shaking my head, I narrowed my eyes at them. "Do you really even care?"

Tallia and Jessica beamed at me. Ouch, Tallia's braces hurt my eyes. They shook their heads. "No!" they answered proudly. "Why would we care about you, Ferret? Since no one asked you, we thought it'd be kind to ask you. But, we don't mean it!" They giggled.

"I don't need your fake pity," I retorted, a bit frustrated.

Caitlyn scoffed, irritated of their immatureness. "Dude, can't you guys get a life?" she asked. "Just go make out with your boyfriends or something." Then she smiled when she saw their fallen expressions. "Oh! You guys don't have one." She pretended to examine them and laughed. "Now I know why. You're not hot!"

"Shut up you loser!" they sneered, stomping off angrily.

Caitlyn snorted, satisfied at her work at infuriating the two plastic sisters. "That was hilarious! Did you see their faces? I-"

The P.A. system suddenly clicked on. "Good Morning students, and welcome to Royal Oak! We hope to have a great year with you all! Oh, and Scarlet Shines please report to the office," it began, a man's voice speaking in the microphone. Everyone's attention turned towards me as I felt my cheeks burning. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Again, Scarlet Shines please come to the office."

"I wonder what they need me for," I murmured, looking at all the pairs of eyes staring at me. I turned towards Caitlyn, shifting my weight a bit to make the text books more comfortable to hold. "Uh, I'll see you at lunch. If we're lucky, I'll see you in a class or two."

She nodded as I crammed through the crowded hall to get to the office. Guys every now and then looked at me up and down, smiling. I gripped onto my textbooks, feeling goose bumps forming on my arms and legs, which was unusual. Passing by a sign right above me with the word 'Office' labeled on this board in golden print, I hesitantly opened the wooden framed glass door.

The secretary looked up from her computer and stopped typing. She moved her spectacles slightly down and raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you new here?" she inquired before taking a sip of her cup of Starbuck's coffee.

I shook my head. "Um, no…I'm not. I was called to come to the office," I replied nervously. "Don't you remember me, Mrs. Murphy?" Then I realized that I wasn't wearing my glasses like usual. "Oh…I don't need to wear glasses…anymore."

Mrs. Murphy almost choked on the hot coffee in her mouth. She managed to swallow it, coughing a little. She fixed her bifocals, pushing them up to her nose bridge as she gestured me to come forward. I obeyed without a fuss. She cleared her throat, peering at me with her green eyes. Then she smiled. "You look really different…a very good different," she said, winking at me. It confused me on why she even did that, but I shrugged it away to keep myself from thinking too much. "Mr. Tipdaffyn is waiting for you in his office right down there."

"Uh, thanks," I smiled, cautiously walking down to his office. The office here is pretty big that there's other office's such as our principal's; Mr. Tipdaffyn. I placed my hand on the cold iron door knob after knocking it two times. There was a muffled 'yes' from the other side, and I turned it, walking in. When I looked up, I saw that the Connect 3 band was here too.

Shane's smile faded from his face as he started glowering at my sight. He was probably hoping for a hotter girl, but I could care less about him. Nate seemed surprised at my appearance. Jason just looked happy with an absentminded expression when he looked at me. "YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT CRASHED INTO OUR LIMO!" exclaimed Jason, wide eyed.

Mr. Tipdaffyn raised an eyebrow, not even a bit amused by the statement. "She collided into your limo?" he repeated. Jason nodded a couple times in a quick motion with a smile. "Are you okay Ms. Shines?"

"Uh, yeah," I admitted uncomfortably. "Um, just call me Scarlet. Mrs. Shines sounds too old for me." There was a gap of silence, everyone was staring at me. "Is there anything you need to say?" It was a bit rude to say that, but, class was going to start pretty soon.

Mr. Tipdaffyn shook his head slightly, shaking out of his daze. He swallowed his saliva, now smiling at me. "Wow," he whispered loudly, sounding like I took his breath away. "You don't look like yourself, you look very stunning!"

Shane rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Mr. T, can you just tell her what she's in here for?" asked Shane, a bit impatient. "You can flirt with your student later."

"Uh, no, that's not what I meant," stuttered the principal, embarrassed by Shane's comment. "I just, uh, meant-she looks, okay, you know what? Let's just get to the point."

"Finally," grumbled Shane, crossing his arms.

I took a glance at Shane. Did he have some attitude problem or what? "_He probably thinks that this school is such a dump when he could be somewhere else, partying with girls._"

"Anyway," continued Mr. Tipdaffyn, looking at me, "I have an assignment for you Scarlet. Since you're familiar and affiliated with the all the school teachers from eighth to twelfth grade, I want you to show these boys around. Here are the copies of their schedules." He groped in his drawers before he took out three neat cut out papers; the size of his hand. "Come get this while I write a special pass for you."

My eyes widen in astonishment. "What?!" I exclaimed in dismay. "W-why do I have to help them? Can't you get other students to show them around school or something? Ask a fan girl or something, I've got better things to do."

"We don't want a fan girl to guide us. They're probably going to do something to us…" remarked Nate, looking a bit scared. "Besides, you're just fine- uh, I mean being our guide-er…"

I didn't say anything at his weird mention. Shane jeered at what Nate had said. "I'd rather have fan girls falling at my feet, begging me to notice them." He stared at me for a few seconds, before averting his gaze onto his brothers. "Fan girls are also better looking."

"Ha, thanks, but I don't care about your opinion," I shot back caustically. Shane appeared taken aback. "Apparently, girls don't often talk back at you, huh?"

"Ooh!" cooed Jason, grinning, oblivious to the atmosphere in the air. "Shane just got dissed by a girl!" He laughed, repeating that over and over again until Shane hit him on the back of his head. "Ow! You're such a meanie! I'm telling mom when I get home!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared!"

"Guys, shut up," mumbled Nate, his face slightly tint pink, probably embarrassed by his brother's fighting. I don't blame him, I would be too.

When they finally decided to stop, Mr. Tipdaffyn sighed impatiently. "Moving on," he looked at me, almost with pleading eyes. "Ms. Shines, can you please do me this big favor? You'll get privileges as in to have a pass to skip any classes you want! If you're late, it won't leave a mark on your record. Come on, you must like one of these teen pop sensations!"

Ugh, he was bribing me, and it disturbed me when he called me by my last name. I bit my bottom lip as I reluctantly grabbed the schedules from him. He grinned at me as he swiftly scribbled his signature, handing it to me. "I'm not doing it for them. It's just in case if I'm late or anything…which I'm sure that would be happening frequently," I confirmed.

There was the slightest whisper coming from my right, hearing Shane say, 'I doubt she's not crazy about us. She's probably one of those freaky obsessed ones.' I turned my attention towards him and grimaced. What the heck is his problem? He seems to be using every chance he got to make me look or feel terrible. He was just as I thought, a stuck up rock star who seems to think that he's the boss of everyone.

Nate noticed my expression, realizing that I must've heard what Shane had said. He quickly nudged his brother, telling him to stop. "Why are you being so mean?" he inquired inaudibly to Shane. In response Shane shrugged, looking like he didn't know why he was even acting like that.

"If you want to know where your classes are, follow me," I plainly spoke in my casual tone of voice. But, somewhere inside me, I felt very awkward around them. Without waiting for an answer, I walked out of the door, hearing the door close behind. They weren't following. As I took a couple more steps, I heard the door faintly creak open with footsteps following behind. I bit my bottom lip for an unknown reason as I felt my stomach churning.

I decided to focus on their schedules. Nate had a couple classes with me, Shane had one or two while Jason didn't have any with me. Well, that's reasonable since he was a senior. When we got to the hallway, I felt their presence, just right behind me. People started staring at my direction, my face heated up again. Can't they just stop staring at me? Busily studying their schedules I tripped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. The extra loud thump was from my heavy text books. I groaned a bit as I opened my eyes. My body started feeling sore all over once more.

Looking up, I saw the drama queen of this school, draping her arms all over Shane. She's Erica, blonde straight hair with sea blue eyes with a tint of green in the middle. Probably like Shane, she thinks she's the boss of everyone. And her followers were right behind her. Who are those people in her clique? Unfortunately, they were Jessica and Tallia.

I frowned at Erica, knowing fully that she was the one who purposely tripped me. She threw me a glare with a smug smile. Then she started kissing Shane in front of me, pressing her lips against his. By the way I saw the scene; it looked like she was aggressive with him. There was a disgusted sensation I had, looking at her making out publicly with one of the rock star. I wasn't jealous at them, not even one twinge of enviousness inside me.

On the other hand, my two so called sort of 'stepsisters' were jealous. It was funny to see them very irksome. Jessica was digging her nails into her palm, so hard I would've thought she would have gotten to the hospital by now. Tallia was pulling on her hair. Some of her split ends fell to the ground soundlessly, thankful to get away from that head full of idiotic ness.

Turning my head to stack my books up, I found Nate was already by my side. My eyes widen in surprise to see that there was a neat pile of books next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely at my fall. "That was really loud." Nick chuckled a little, but his eyes were still concerned.

"I'm okay," I lied, using all my strength to get up from the floor. He didn't buy my lie seeing that I had a hard time getting up. Well, crashing into a car-limo was already enough, I have to suffer another fall? Life is just so unfair. Bad luck seems to attract to me a lot. But, it's gotten tons more badly since the Connect 3 came.

Nick was already holding my books when I rose. I held out my hands, telling him to give it back to me. In response, he shook his head. "I'm not giving it back," he simply stated. I raised an eyebrow, confused. Looking at my face, he read it. "Let's just say that I feel like I-we owe you some kind of apology for having you to get hurt. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Um, thanks." That came out more like a question than a definite response.

He didn't say anything else, but looked at his brother who had an uncomfortable expression on his face. Somewhere during their kiss, I swear I saw Shane taking a glance at me from the corner of his eye. He pulled away from Erica, trying to look like he enjoyed it with an uncomfortable smile. Erica pouted when he did that. "How come you didn't text me or call me on your tour? I've been missing you like crazy!" she said aloud, her arms lay on his chest while one of her hands stroked his silky jet black hair.

"Uh, you know, I was busy," answered Shane, trying to get away from the clingy Erica who wouldn't stop touching him. Just after saying that, the bell rang. He looked away from Erica, seeing students zooming off to their classes. Who would want to be late for their first day of class? There was a relief smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "Well, I've got to go to my class. I'll probably see you."

"Probably?" repeated Erica, raising an eyebrow, befuddled. "What are you talking about _baby_? You'll definitely see me. I'm not that hard to spot at this school." She kissed him once more, flashing him a wink before walking away.

The two stepsisters made some horribly jagged dreamily sighs at Shane and his brothers. "You…guys are so hot!" giggled Tallia, wanting to touch one of them. But, Jessica slapped her hand away from them. "I love you!!" squealed Jessica, almost jumping up and down in front of them. Trying hard, she calmed herself down by controlling her emotions.

Erica turned around, seeing her followers not following her. She glared at them at their delay. "We're going to be late for class!" she hissed impatiently, tapping her heel against the polished marble floor. Once seeing them rushing to her side, she huffed, turning back around to walk to her class.

Shane smiled his crooked smile once they were out of sight. "Glad she's out of sight," he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. He turned to look at me, still grinning; it looked genial.

For an unknown reason, I unconsciously let out a soft gasp. My face flushed, and I looked at their schedules, pretending hard that I was concentrating on them. He laughed, amused at my reaction. I didn't get his mood swings. "I'll show you your classes, starting with Nate," I murmured, my eyes not taking off the schedules. I began walking around the school, showing Nate all his classes. I pointed out the classes he had with me, which was History, Honors Math, and P.E. When I was done with him, it was Shane's turn. I reluctantly and quickly showed him the rooms, not meeting his eyes. He had two classes with me, which were Honors Math and P.E.

Shane smirked at me. "Looks like I'll be seeing you in a couple of my classes."

I ignored him and continued on with my tour. I showed them the boys' restroom that we happened to pass by. There was a couple of water fountains around which I pointed out. Then I proceeded with Jason's classes. It took a while to have them get it all down. Sometimes I would have to go back and show them where things are. They ask me about their teachers, which I tell them, making it take up more time. It was lunch time, and I was still guiding them around the campus for the thousandths time. That's exaggerated, but it felt like that.

Word got out that I was a helper of the Connect 3 brothers. People came up to me, squealing and giggling uncontrollably. They begged and pleaded me to give them these love letters. Well, those were only from the girls. I hated the attention, thinking back on the good old days where I just blended in with my surroundings. Caitlyn seemed more energized than earlier in the morning. She started bugging me with questions about Nate. I got suspicious that she liked him, but didn't say anything. My day was tiring.

The school bell finally rang and I quickly got down from the bleachers of the big gym, swiftly walking towards the girl's locker room. By the time the other girls came in, I was already done. They were probably drooling over Shane and Nate. That wasn't surprising at all. I was proud of myself for being the first girl to get dressed and out of the room first. Usually, it starts getting humid in there with all the body heat circulating from every girl.

Walking out, I already saw Nate and Shane walking up over the hill to the parking lot. They had an instrument strapped around their back. Shane had a checkered color; black and white guitar case while Nate just had a fire looking colored case that had blended colors of red, fading to black. Jason also had his own, which was plain black.

I shrugged, rushing to my locker to take out my skateboard. I needed to go to my only peaceful place in this whole town. Once I got out, I rode on my skateboard, going towards the same direction where the three brothers headed. It felt nice to have no one to bother me after a long day. The sky was still gloomy, and the cold wind stung my skin, but I relished it. Just then something flew up in front of my face which almost caused me to fall off. Luckily, I got it off of my face just in time, shifting my weight so I didn't hit the trash can.

Finally arriving at my destination, I placed my skateboard in my backpack as I climbed up the ladder. I smiled to myself, seeing that the window on the fifth floor was still wide open. The place is actually in back of a dance studio. I was in back of those mirrors they usually have at dance studios. A strange thing about it is that when I'm behind the mirrors, they're transparent. But, if you look at it in front, they're not. This is the place where I practice my songs and my voice. At other times, there would be a session of dance class, which I happily and secretly take without anyone knowing.

I threw my backpack on the ground inside, swinging my legs inside the room, accidentally hitting a cart with a mop inside. It rolled and hit the wall. The temperature was warmer here, so I took off my jacket, revealing my tank tops. A bit of my skin was showing, at the stomach, but not so much as in to expose my belly. "Ugh, this is growing small," I mumbled as I took out the papers from my pocket.

They were definitely lyrics to a song since it was a music sheet. The song was called 'On the Line', and at the very top it had the band 'Connect 3' written there. Did they drop it while they were walking? They must've. I skimmed over the pages, looking at the lyrics and the chords to the song too.

The door on the other side squeaked open, causing me to fall down on the floor. I was startled by the unexpected noise. I didn't know why I was worried. No one could see me on the other side, only I could see them. To my surprise, Connect 3 entered the room, setting up the microphone/stand, tuning their guitar, I never knew, but there was a drum set in the room. "Okay, let's start practicing our new song," said Nate. "Where's the music sheet, Shane?"

Shane checked his bag, but it wasn't there. I had their music sheet, but I wasn't going to walk over there and return it to them. They're going to think I stole it. "Uh, I can't seem to find it," replied Shane, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Whatever," mumbled Jason who just finished tuning his guitar. He was out of character. He sounded more mature. "We can just practice without it. We got it memorized anyways."

Nate and Shane both nodded, agreeing with Jason. Nate walked over to the drum set, sitting himself on the chair as he played on it for a bit. "Okay, good to go," he checked, stopping the plate from clanking.

Shane was in the front and center, staring at me. Well, he didn't know he was staring at me. To him, he was just staring at his own reflection. To me, he was looking at me while I was looking at him. I had to admit, he did look amazing, but I wasn't in to him like that. Jason and Nate hit it off first; Jason plucked a few strings with Nate harmonizing in with him, pounding softly on the pad. Then Shane started singing the song. But, he stopped, raising his finger up in the air. His expression was unreadable, an unreadable that I didn't understand. He turned to his band mates.

It didn't sound right to him. There was something missing. Shane told them to hit it off again, and I listened. His voice was soothing, filling the whole entire room. Again, he stopped in the middle. I found out what he was missing. It was a voice. They needed another singer to harmonize with Shane and Nate. I had no idea about what they were thinking since I couldn't read their expression. Once more, Jason and Nate started playing again.

"_I didn't want to say I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.._." Without realizing it, I started singing the first line. My eyes widen, and so did Connect 3's.

They stopped playing. Everyone looked bewildered. "What was that?" inquired Shane, looking at my direction. My heart felt like it stopped as blood started rushing to my face.

"Is that a girl singing our song?" added Nate, just as confused.

"But, that sounded extremely good!" exclaimed Jason, grinning brightly. Now that was the Jason I recognized. Maybe he had mood swings like Shane. All of them nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Let's play it again. This could work with our song."

"Yeah, but who could that girl be?" murmured Shane, having a perplexed expression on his face. "Whoever you are," he began, probably speaking to me. "Can you please sing once more?" I didn't answer. He shrugged. "Okay, from the top."

For the third time, Nate and Jason played. I sang, standing up, looking at the Connect 3. "I _didn't want to say I'm sorry, for breaking us apart_," I began, stopping from there to have Shane continue it. I was nervous singing in front of the newest and most popular band. Their music is always on the top one. For them to like my voice…that is just crazy.

The three brothers noticed the sound came from through the wall. They stared at the mirror, only seeing their selves. Shane seemed like he was searching for the voice, wanting that person to come out. But, I didn't want to. He sang his line, "_I didn't want to say, it was my fault…Even though I knew it was_."

Now he walked up close against the mirror. He and I were face to face. I was thankful that I was able to only see him, and not vice versa. Somewhere in his face, he looked hurt, which again, I couldn't understand why. He got everything he wanted. There was no reason for him to be sad, or at least look like it. That was unless he was a very good actor. No, it couldn't be. The Connect 3 only wrote songs on their past experience. Now I was curious, but I delivered my line. "_I didn't want to call you back…cause I knew that I was wrong…_"

Both of us now joined together. "_Yeah, I knew…I was wrong…_" Our hands lined up against the mirror, looking intense with each other.

The slow and soothing tunes started changing. Nate pounded on the drums a bit harder as Jason strummed louder. I don't know why, but I got this feeling that it was my turn to sing. The tune/key was supposed to be a bit somewhat louder for my next lines. "_One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful…_" Surprisingly, Shane joined in with me for the next line. "_We've got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical…_"

I stopped, it was his turn. In an odd way, music spoke to me. "_Wanted to call_," he sang. Then it was my turn. "_No need to fight_." This time he sang. "_But you know I wouldn't lie…_" The two of us joined in. "_But tonight…_" Nate faintly came in with us "_we'll leave it on the line_…"

Nate sang this time, still drumming. "_Listen baby. Never would've said forever…if we knew we'd end so fast._"

I was deeply speechless about them singing so passionately that I almost forgot to sing my line. I recomposed myself, trying to become one with the song. It was easy. "_Why did you say, I love you? If you knew that we wouldn't last…_"

"_Baby, I can't hear words you're saying_," he retorted. I knew my face was probably pink when he said the word 'baby'. "_The line is just breaking up_."

"_Or is it just us…?_" I sang back. Nate's pounding and Jason strumming louder gave me the hint that I should sing louder at this part. Of course, I did. "_Or is it just us?!_" From my position, I saw all of them getting goose bumps. It was probably from the slight movement of their body that made me think that. As for Shane, I could see his goose bumps clearly. Even I got goose bumps. I knew that wasn't a bad thing because I only get them if I like something, or if I like a song.

Shane and I sang the chorus again. Then we sang our other lines, and we finished the song. We were breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath. All of us smiled at each other, approving of the great harmonizing. The only thing is they didn't know I existed. "I think that was the best song that we ever sang," told Shane, smiling his crooked grin. His eyes were confused though. "Now I just have to find the girl…" I heard him mumble under his breath.

My cell phone rang in my bag, and I froze. The band seemed to have their eyes on me, looking like the mirrors were transparent to them now.

**-**Please Review! Your reviews are the only thing that keep me going. I'm definitely not lying about that. Suggestions/Ideas would be needed too!**-**


End file.
